Sunset: Continue The Twilight Journey
by crossbonegems
Summary: Continue the twilight series through Renesmee's eyes... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SERIES
1. Chapter 1

**Sunset**

**Chapter 1: Umm…okay?**

**Ok. So…I guess my mom was pretty pissed at Jacob how many years ago. Thankfully, they got over it and are best friends again. My long, bronze curls swept across my face as I chased after a mountain lion. For a grown vamp/human, you'd think it would be easy to catch the darn thing. But hey, I'm only 15 years old. **

"**Renesmee!" My dad called as he caught up to me. "You have been out for hours. Your mother is worried sick." he explained. **

"**Dad. How many times do I have to remind you that I'm fine! Besides…I have a werewolf looking after me." I smiled thinking about Jake.**

**Dad rolled his eyes at me. I know he had a problem with my werewolf best friend when he was fighting for my mom's heart. **

**I had finally caught the lion and violently ripped its head off. It's not really a vampire thing to do, but I couldn't help myself. I then took what was left of it's neck and sucked a few litres of blood out. **

**The only reason why I take so long hunting is because it's really hard to find an animal with good, salty blood! It's the only kind I like. I find sweet blood absolutely repulsive! **

**My dad pulled me away when almost all the blood was gone and said, "We need to get home." and with that, we sped to a little cabin in the middle of nowhere. **

**I slowed down to see the little hut that reminded me so much of a house that came out of some fairytale. Like snow white and the seven dwarfs or something.**

"**Bella!" my dad called. My mom came outside and sighed when she saw me. She shook her head. I couldn't tell if she was upset or annoyed.**

"**Where were you? You scared the crap out of me!" she exclaimed, golden eyes glowing like the moon. I rolled my eyes at her and walked into the hut. Mom followed me inside.**

"**Mom," I said when I turned to face her, "you know how picky I am about my blood." She sighed but smiled when she looked back up at me. I winked at her and walked into my room.**

**Finally being alone again was comforting. I was just about all of the vampire stereo types. I loved being in the darkness, I fully painted my room black, I was very easily depressed…and more so. **

**I sat on my bed (which was coloured in black and red) and picked up my favourite book from the "House of Night" series, "Tempted". I've already read it about five times. **

**Fortunately, my world was a lot better than books. I mean, I loved being a vampire, even if I was half breed. And that just made it so many times better.**

**Out of nowhere, there was a thump. I already knew that Jacob had come in. I lifted my head with a huge grin planted on my face. I set my book down and stood up. **

"**Hey," he said. I parroted his 'hey'. For a while we just stood there, staring at each other. It wouldn't have been so awkward if I didn't know that something was on his mind. It wasn't exactly an affinity or gift I had…it was just, well, me.**

**I raised my eyebrow 'cause he clearly knew that I knew he had something that he was hiding. He sighed and shook his head. It was funny how well we understood each other without words. It was almost as if we had a special connection.**

**He just put a crooked half smile on his face which, weirdly, reminded me of my very own father. I frowned and his smile got all cocky and- I know we were just friends and all, but- hot. **

**I stopped that thought as if a red light smacked me in the face. I mentally shook myself and then said, "Are you cereal? You are **_**not **_**going to tell your **_best _**friend what's on your mind? C'mon Jake."**

**He sighed, grabbed my arms, and forced me to sit down on the bed again. I watched as he paced back and forth the length of my bed. When he finally stopped pacing, he sat down beside me and said, "You really don't have to worry about it. I'll tell you when it's time." he smiled.**

**I scratched my head and said, "Fine. Okay. Whatever." I got up and started my homework. Jake looked at me questionably. "What?" I asked annoyed. "I go to school to yuh know." and with that I turned back to my math work. I was kinda mad at Jake for not telling me anything, so I didn't say anything else.**

**I could feel the tension in him and couldn't help but feel sorry. Maybe if he saw my point of view he might tell me. Maybe he didn't know how deeply I cared about him and how worried I was.**

**Once I finished the question I was writing, I put my homework away, got up, and sat beside him again. I knew the only way he would know what I was thinking.**

**I took a breath and lifted my hand to his cheek. He gasped. I turned his head to look me in the eye and held his gaze. When I took my hand back he turned away from me. **

"**Please," is all I said. But he didn't say anything back. He just went out the window and went wolf. I watched as he scampered away. My tear-filled eyes made the star light blurry. And that is the first time in that day that I noticed that it was night time. **

**I was definitely upset that Jake didn't care enough about me to tell me what was wrong. It hurt that I felt he was untrustworthy. After 15 years of friendship too. A tear escaped my eye. It was then that I was so thankful about my human-ness. I loved how I could just sleep it off.**

**I lay down trying not to think about Jake and the pain, but I couldn't deny the fact that I just wanted to poor out tears and make it rain. Eventually, I was able to cry myself to sleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**I woke up on Monday, feeling more depressed than ever. How did I lose my best friend in one night? My life sucks. If I knew Jake, and I did, he wouldn't show up in a few days. I felt like skipping school just to ask Leah what was going on with him. **

**I threw on a black t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and high-tops, walked downstairs, and said good morning to everyone. Instead of calling them "Aunt" Alice or "Uncle" Emmett, I just call them by their normal names. **

"**Mornin' Jasper." I said. He was the only person in the room. I guess everyone else went hunting or something. I grabbed a blood bag, poked a straw through it, and walked out the door while taking a sip. As soon as I took a step out I saw Jacob waiting there.**

"**Hey. Sorry for leaving you hangin' like that." he said with an apologetic smile on his face. I shrugged and walked past him. I was surprised he came back so soon. He grabbed my arm. "Are you really that mad at me?" **

**I sighed. "Look, I'll talk later. Right now I'm gonna be late for school." and with that, I walked away. Not something I would normally do…but I was trying to be dramatic. I mean, I would usually run like, well, a vamp. **

**Unfortunately, I couldn't drive. So I had to walk to school. I had already walked out of Jake's sight, so I figured I would just ditch school and hang with Seth today. I knew he was skipping today too. **

**When I got to the front of his house I threw a rock threw his window. It's our code to let each other know that we're ditching. As much as Jake is my best friend, I hang out more with Seth. And I tell him more too.**

**However, the whole friend thing between Seth and I was totally private. I know what you're thinking. Wolf telepathy. Well, the wolves don't even let Seth turn into a wolf. I don't know why. It's been fifteen years since he joined the pack.**

**Seth's head popped out of his bedroom window. "Hey!" He had a huge grin on his face. I smiled back and waved. He jumped out of the window and landed right in front of me.**

"**So…What are we doing today?" I asked him. He shrugged. It's weird that nobody had noticed that I'm really good friends with the only wolf my age. Well, with the whole no aging thing. He's really fifteen years older than me.**

"**Whatever you want to do. But…We have to avoid shopping. Leah convinced them to go to the nearby plaza." he laughed. I smiled and nodded. "Well, we can always chill inside. My mom won't be home until at least midnight and Leah can shop for a long time."**

"**Okay. That's cool." I smiled. We headed inside. When we got inside we went to the coldest, darkest and quietest place in the house…the basement. **

"**So," I said when we got down, "what's up with Jacob? He was acting really weird last night." I sighed.**

**Seth semi-smiled and awkwardly said, "He's probably just really surprised that you're already turning six-teen in a year." I didn't buy it. He was a good actor, but I was good at reading people.**

**I rolled my eyes and took out my cell. I was just gonna text him. I don't know why, but I felt like it. As I put my phone away, his started to buzz.**

**The text said: **

**Don't lie 2 meh! U know u can't…w8 as long as u want but I will find out ****L**

**He looked at me and sighed. "Really?" he said sarcastically. I nodded my head. He couldn't lie to me and he knew it. I can't read minds like my dad can but I'm still pretty good at knowing when a person is lying. "Nessie, he'll tell you when he's ready. When you're ready." **

"**Well I hope that day comes soon," I sighed, "cause I really can't take much waiting around. You know how impatient I am." I winked. **

"**Don't we all?" Seth said with sarcasm in his voice. We laughed. "So, what do you want to do today?" **

"**Well," I said, pausing for a dramatic effect, "I was thinking that maybe we could go hang out by the river?" I asked in a begging tone, even thought I knew I really didn't have to.**

"**Sound's good," Seth smiled. The river in the near by forest is one of the many places that Seth and I have been planning to hang out one of these skip-school-days. I don't know why. I have just always felt safe around nature.**

**We went outside the house and started walking towards the forest. It was quiet for a while. I was lost in my thoughts about Jake and Seth was thinking about…well, heaven knows what goes on inside his mind.**

**I was so confused about what was going on with Jacob lately. It has been so annoying with him acting like its awkward to be around me the past few months. Honestly, after all these years! I was looking to the ground while I was thinking, and I couldn't help but notice the wolf tracks in the dried up mud, which made me feel even more depressed. **

**From the corner of my eye, I could see Seth looking at me. I knew for a fact that he was worried. "You know, you should really learn how to not worry so much," I told him. **

**He gave a humourless laugh and said, "And what kind of friend would I be if I just acted like I didn't care?" He was definitely back to his humour-full self. I shrugged and we just kept walking. **


End file.
